


Stiles SuperSlut! Emerges

by Stereks_Bastard_Lovechild (ms_MCR)



Series: Take me Deputy! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Job While Driving, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Poor Derek doesn't want to get fired, Poor Derek likes it, Super Slut emerges when drunk, dub-con, i don even know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_MCR/pseuds/Stereks_Bastard_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles likes to get drunk off his ass and is a super slutty drunk and gets pulled over by Deputy Hale and some shenanigans commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles SuperSlut! Emerges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiewayro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiewayro/gifts).



> I know you haven't watched a single episode yet! Consider this a push in the right direction. ;)

Colors swirled and trees speed past, the music pounding through the speakers making not only his car vibrate with the bass, but his whole body. This wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that Stiles was drunk. To make matters even worse out of the typical five different types of drunk he could be-The Hot mess, the happy drunk, the douchebag, the snot faced drama queen- he was a complete super slut. That's right every time he got himself totally wasted, he wanted in the pants of anyone with a cock in between their legs. (On special occasions he would make an exception and have himself a vagina or two, but only if he knew in the very pit of his alcohol infused stomach that he wouldn't remember it in the morning)

Sadly tonight though his inner man whore had failed to pick anyone up. After two hours of slithering around the club, grinding onto random strangers crotches whether he was invited to or not, he decided that his best bet would be to go home and pop the cap open on his trusty hand lotion.

This was the reason why he was speeding down the lonely road at well over the recommended speed limit of fifty-five. He knew better of course with his dad being the sheriff and all, but right about now he was only thinking with his dick. His brain he was pretty sure was still getting trampled by the dozens of bodies on the dance floor in the dark and dingy nightclub he had just left in favor of his dark bedroom.

He was so caught up in thinking of whether he was going to watch some porn while he jerked off or just rely on some pleasant thoughts, that he didn't even totally register the flash of blue and red lights behind him. He only noticed it when the cop behind him turned on the siren, for a minute he thought it would be fun to go even faster and see if the cop could catch up with him but he didn't feel like entering into a high speed chase when all he really wanted was some quality time with his right hand.

Unwillingly he slows down as he pulls off to the side of the road , quickly popping in some breath mints hoping that it would disguise the stench of alcohol on his breath. Looking into his rear view mirror he impatiently bounces his leg as he waits for cop to exit his cruiser and begins the process of, what he hoped just to be, issuing him his ticket. The driver door opens and Stiles watches as the cop exits his vehicle slamming the car door behind him. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, in a part that was still lucid, he was trying to determine by the body shape which deputy had caught him. He jumps as the deputy knocks on the window jarring him out of his thoughts, quickly he rolls down the dirty window and looks at the officer.

Fuck me.

Even when about to be served with a fine-that would surely render him confined to his room till he's at least eighteen-or worse put in jail, his super slut still managed to do most of the thinking. What he wouldn't do to have those muscled arms holding him up as he was fucked against a wall. The amazing burn he would feel as he brushed his lips against the mans scruff or the way his green eyes would look at him as he was pinned down forced to take his cock all at onc-

"Sir?" Stiles was snapped out of his dirty imaginings as the man tried to get his attention. He tried his best to remember the best way to handle these types of situations but señor Slut took over and all the tiny part that was coherent Stiles could do was just sit back and hope for the best. Undoing his seat belt he practically hung himself out the window as he addressed the bewildered deputy with one of the oldest pick up lines in the book and probably the worst situation misuse of a pick up line to date.

"So youse come 'round here often?" He said with a bit of a slur to his words as he swayed on his seat. The deputy let out a sigh and shook his head as he asked him to please step out of the car. Not being the most balanced drunk has it's disadvantages when you're trying to get of a car, so Stiles decides the most logical thing would be to climb out the window.

Of course exiting with his feet first probably would have been wiser but why waste time when half of him was already halfway out? He pushes with his legs off the passenger seat and topples out the window, scraping up his arms and a bit of his left cheek. He giggles as he sits upright and looks at the mountain of a man in front of him. For a split second he pictured himself climbing up the man trying desperately to get to the pink grimace that were his lips.

"Sir have you been drinking tonight?"

"It's Stiles. Um... it came in these tiny little cups so I guess you could say just a little bit?"

"You mean shots?"

"I don't hear any shots. How much can you lift by the way?"

"Sir-"

"Stiles."

"Stiles, can you please stand up."

"Only if you give me a hand big boy." Stiles says with a wink. Looking more like the peanut man instead of sexy. The deputy lends him a hand and Stiles leans against his broad chest as he tries to stand upright. Playing with the buttons on the mans shirt he looks to his name tag and sees the name Hale.

"Hmm...Hale. Would you have a first name to go with that deputy Hale?"

"Nope just Hale. Now Sir-"

"Stiles!"

"Stiles" he says in between clenched teeth, "could you please walk in a straight line for me."

"Well that depends on what you can do for me." He says slyly with an attractive burp at the end.

"Stiles if you don't cooperate I will have to take you-"

"Fuck please take me! I thought you'd never get around to it!" Eagerly Stiles braces himself against his blue Jeep, wiggling his ass back and forth in the air for deputy Hale's viewing pleasure.

Honestly deputy Hale tried not to look but when he did he saw something square shaped in the young mans back pocket. Quickly trying to touch him as little as possible he slips his fingers in and extracts the wallet.

"Oh yes...come on officer... touch me...spank me!"

Hale feels a blush not only from the embarrassment but from the buzz of arousal that was beginning to flow through him from Stiles words. He opens up the wallet and quickly reads over the I.D. His heart stopping and his blood running cold when he spots Stiles last name. Stilinski. He was fucked, his first day on the fucking job and he was fucked! It was either do the morally correct thing and take him into the station and have him fined and what not but where would that leave him with the Sheriff? Would he appreciate it or would he be pissed that he had brought in his drunk ass underage son instead of just returning him home? He looks up from the I.D. in his hand and looks at Stiles who is still leaned against the car and shaking his ass.

Feeling ultimately guilty he grabs Stiles around the hips and hauls him off to his cruiser. Putting him in the passenger seat he goes back to the Jeep and rolls up the window, quickly calling one of his friends who just happened to own a tow truck to please pick up the car and take it to Stiles home. He reads him the address from the I.D. and hopes to God that the sheriff is either still at the station or well into sleep. He gets into the drivers seat and has barely taken off when Stiles lunges across the seat at him causing him to swerve off the road a bit.

"What the hell are you doing Stiles!?" He practically screams as the headlights of the car he had been close to colliding with disappeared behind them.

"Trying to suck you." Stiles mumbles as he busily tries to unbuckle the black leather belt holding up the deputy's trousers.

"You're trying to what?! No Stiles stop! Seriously you can't-Agh!" He screams as Stiles, who had successfully managed to release his cock, puts his flaccid dick into his mouth and begins to suck hard trying with all his drunken might to bring him to full arousal.

Admittedly Stiles was no novice when it came to sucking cock, so it wasn't no surprise when not even a minute later he had managed to bring the officer to full hardness. He could feel himself growing hard too with the grunts and moans he was taking from the unwilling deputy. He had many cocks these short two years he had spent jumping beds but he had to say even in his drunken state that this was a magnificent cock. Not too big, not too small, the girth just right and the way he was able to slide him perfectly into his mouth as if deputy Hale's cock just belonged there was amazing.

He twisted and twirled his tongue around the head as he worked the rest of his cock with his hand. He kept up his smooth rhythm until he felt that his dick would fall off from lack of attention. Letting go of the deputy's cock he works on freeing his own member from behind his too tight skinny jeans. As soon as his pants are around his thighs he takes hold of himself with his right hand and begins to jerk himself off as he sinks down further onto deputy Hale's cock, taking him all the way to back of his throat.

He looks at Stiles as he not only sucks him but works hard to get himself off too. It should be totally wrong that he's getting off on watching his boss's underage son act like a complete and total whore for him but he can't help the warm feeling in his belly as Stiles brings him closer and closer to orgasm. He bucks his hips up and loses it as he shoots his load into Stiles tight warm throat, trying desperately to keep his eyes open and the wheel steady as he turns onto Stiles street. He feels the cold air press in and around his cock as Stiles releases him, who then leans back in his seat as he continues to fist his cock. He breathes heavily trying to catch his breath as he watches Stiles from the corner of his eye. His back arches as he cums and his little whimpers are probably the best thing the deputy has ever heard in his life.

Managing to get there in one piece deputy Hale parks the police cruiser in front of the Stilinski house and just sits there awkwardly as Stiles tucks himself back into his jeans. Stiles wipes his cum covered hand on the leather seat and the deputy grimaces knowing he'll have to wipe that up before any other officer can use the vehicle.

"Thank you very much for the ride deputy, I had lots of fun." Stiles says with a deranged looking wink, as he clambers out of the car and onto his front porch. He struggles to open the door but when he finally does he waves goodbye to Hale who is still sitting with his dick hanging out of his pants.

Shaking his head as if it will erase the memory of what just happened deputy Hale fixes himself and heads back to the station. Desperately hoping that tonight would just somehow disappear from history itself.

 

The next morning Stiles wakes up and almost pukes at the rancid smell coming from his mouth. Rushing to the bathroom, which in the process makes him even more nauseous from moving to fast, he pukes into the toilet nothing but alcohol and bile. He groans as he looks down at himself, flecks of vomit on his shirt accompanying the alcohol stains from last night. There was also some white stains but he couldn't recall-oh fucking shit.

Everything from last night came rushing back and he would normally be okay with those events if it weren't for the fact that the man was a fucking deputy! He banged his head against the wall-not his best move-as he felt shame wash over him. He couldn't remember the man's face so he was hoping that he was someone new who hopefully came into very little contact with his father.

For the first time he regretted letting himself get that drunk, not only was he just seventeen and would be in a hell of a lot of trouble but he had practically forced himself on the poor man! Oh my fucking god he was a rapist! A fucking molester!

Dragging himself to his bed he throws the blanket over his head as he mumbles over and over at being convicted of rape and molestation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you who read this. Feedback would be much appreciated seeing as this is my first time writing for this fandom. :)


End file.
